moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thromgranar Steeljaw
Thromgranar Steeljaw was a dire orc member of the Shatter Scythe Clan and was the second person to recieve the Curse of Fel. He was Chieftain of the Shatter Scythe Clan. Appearance Garbed in well kept armor this monstrous orc lumbers about with a confident and heavy footed gate. A large jagged scar runs from the top of one side of his head to half way down, then crosses over to the chin on the other side. His cold blue eyes hold you firmly in their gaze as he sizes you up. His massive body is now covered in scars from during his inprisonment by a large band of ogres. The most notable scar he gained was the large jagged one that ran under his right eye. Since his transformation, Thromgranar has changed in appearance. The dire orc wears the reforged armor of his Mok'Nathal fathers armor. Like all victims of the Curse of Fel, his eyes glow a beating fel green. His face almost always carries a small smile and wrinkles from laughter. Upon his head he wears the skin of a great animal he slew. Since his souls transfer into the body of the version of him from the iron hordes draenor his soul inhabits the body of a non-corrupted version of himself. He remains the same size, and an oddity in the process of transfering his soul led to the new body to form scars where he had had them. He is the same size as he was because he did not grow when the curse of fel was put on him, nor when he was made a dire orc unlike in other similar situations, He is brown skinned as the body he inhabits is not a fel tainted orc. It is now clearly obvious by his untainted skin and size that he is a Mok'Nathal orc. Not part of the clan, but a Mok'Nathal, a half-breed. HistoryCategory:OrcCategory:Dire OrcCategory:Fel-CursedCategory:Warriors Throm does not know much of his past from before awakening in Orgrimmar in his armor. The only thing he remembers is the sight of a woman as he leaves a clan compound that the sight of brings a tightness to his chest. Since awakening in Orgrimmar he has traveled to simply find where he is from, where he belongs. But lately he has come close to giving up and so has joined a clan he came across in his travels called "The Shatter Scythe Clan". He has fallen in love with The beautiful Warlock Ronekrakaya. He has made her his mate and a member of the Steeljaw line forever. Thromgranar and his Life-mate Rone are now expecting a child that is due any moment. Thromgranar is someone who will challenge anyone for those he cares about and recently was slain in a Mak'gora that was not meant to be to the death. His soul was captured in a soul stone by Xalgrim, Chieftain of the shadowmoon clan and placed into the body of the untainted thromgranar, from the draenor that the Iron horde hail from. This version of him was captured while gathering materials to forge more armor and weapons for the Iron horde. Category:Shatter Scythe Clan